Neotag Wiki
Welcome to the Neotag Wiki A wiki for the Neopets community on Tumblr. This map is gonna be your guide to the Neotag. Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because you got everybody there. You got your freshman (new blogs), ROTC guys (Daniel, other guys on the tag?), preps (Kayla, TJ, Ema), JV jocks (other guys??), Asian nerds (half neopets/half anime blogs/homestruck), cool Asians (half neopets/half kawaii cats), varsity jocks (Gale), unfriendly black hotties (undetermined if these exist on the tag yet??), girls who eat their feelings (people who always ignore neotag drama), girls who don't eat anything (people who can't handle any neotag drama and cry about it), desperate wannabes (combination neotag homestruck blogs), burnouts (blogs that pop up for 2 days never to be seen again), sexually active band geeks (Rachel, Olivia, anyone with a boyfriend or girlfriend basically), the greatest people you will ever meet (Maralie, Maralie and Maralie and me the person who wrote this obviously) and the worst Beware of The Plastics (blogs that aren't neopets blogs that beg for neopoints, neocash items, try to sell accounts, people who write in their own ask box anonymously, people who tag things that aren't neopets as neopets, people who think they're the only person over 16 that plays neopet and talk about how they're such a silly nerd). Also everyone thinks that they're the first person to notice the 'cum omelette' (⊙ω⊙) Great blogs Not so great blogs Generally speaking if you werent listed previously, expect to find yourself here. *'ntyglt' *'DANGIT TIMOTHY' Describe your topic dont you tell me what to do wikia pages ill fuckin fight you right here right now nerd comeon son bring it i'm bringin it right now son come on son ill take you down anyday one v one. ill own ur ass scrublord i bet your mom is ghey lol!!! *hi5s self* ANIKA CALM DOWN. HELLZ YEAH IM CERTAIN ANIKA WAS INVOLVED SOMEWHERE IN THIS well lemme tell you somethin scrublord anika could be here but im not anika also italics are for scrubs nerd get on my level cmon bro do u even lift?? gdi *punches self in abs and flexes* u couldn't take me listen friend. i have over 1000 reported likes on my rage comic on know your meme. im a certified meme master and if you mess with me you will get le rage. im warning you. dont make me trolle you i'm tweeting this right now to my 25 followers on twitter bro don't mess w us we'll duck u up LOLOLUMADBRO???????? i...im....im defeated... its over... hugs u* it's ok friend i was only RPing with u wow. 10/10 roleplay. i really felt like i was there. with the memes. and the followers. this is so vivid i need a moment to take it in breathes* i know i'm pretty advanced with my RPing i went to RP college and majored in bad plots heading 2. where is the heading heading to. where are you going heading :'( IM NOT THE ORIGINAL ITALITICS GUY BUT SCREW YOU. one time, maralie punched me in the face and it was awesome we can all agree on one thing: lil bepis heading. to give sum head GET OUT. Latest activity Category:Browse